Goode High Drama AU
by JaneNgOreos
Summary: An AU Goode High story. Percabth. Co-authored by AnnabethChase210 and JaneNgOreos. Constructive criticism reviews accepted.


Chapter 1

**Co-authored by AnnabethChase210 and JaneNgOreos**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. **

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth! Are you done packing yet? The removal vans are here!" Frederick Chase yelled up the stairs.

"I'm done!" I replied, quickly shoving my last book into the cardboard box that now contain my belongings. I carried the cardboard box downstairs where my father Frederick was waiting in the living room, constantly checking the time on his watch and looking impatient.

"Okay, Annabeth. Quick. We've gotta hurry to the airport right now. The removal vans are the guys get the stuff." Two burly-looking guys stepped into the house and silently took the boxes and loaded them into the back of the delivery truck. I tried to stifle my laughter. They were literally strong and silent. Then my step-mom, Helen, beeped the horn of our SUV.

"Hurry up Fred, we're on a tight schedule!" She shouted to my father. I climbed into the car along with my step-brothers, Matthew and Bobby Chase. After my dad got in, my step-mom began driving down our street and near the neighbourhood mall.

"Mom, when will we arrive the car delivery service?" Matthew asked my step-mom eagerly, looking all excited.

"In an hour. Stop asking! That's the fifth time you've asked me that!" Helen grumbled.

Bobby was bouncing up and down in the back seat for no reason, squealing like a baby girl.I rolled my eyes.

Bobby yelled, "Mom! I hate beetroot and cheese sandwiches!" He pouted. Helen turned to face Bobby and Matthew.

"Stop complaining about your food! You have to learn to value what you get!" Helen shook her head and started muttering under her breath. I heard the words "Kids, Unhealthy diet, Irregular Bowel movements.

I sighed. I am not looking forward to going to New York. We're relocating to New York because my father got a job offer from New York University as an aviation historian,and accepted without our consent. Helen was "happy to go as long as it benefited Dad". Bobby and Matthew were excited about going to New York. Only I wasn't happy, since I had to leave behind my friends. I put on my headphones, selected Call Me Maybe from my iPod, grabbed my favorite book "Architecture around the World" and started reading.

Percy's POV

"Percy! Get up!"

"Mmmf." I grunted. I turned around and buried my head under my pillow.

"PERCY! I've made blue waffles for breakfast!" Mom yelled in reply. WAFFLES! I burst out of bed, took a 1-minute cold shower, brushed my teeth rapidly, then burst down the stairs after throwing on an old shirt and a pair of jeans (which were on the floor) that smelled okay.

"BLUE WAAAAFFLES!" I shouted. My mom heaped a pile of freshly made blue waffles onto my plate. She then poured me a cup of chilled orange juice. Paul was sitting at the table, calmly reading the newspaper, drinking coffee, and having waffles.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled as I shoveled the delicious blue waffles into my mouth.

As I gulped down the last of my orange juice, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached down for my phone. _1 new message from Rachel Dare - R U awake? _I replied, _ Can u meet me at Central Park in 15 minutes?_ _- Percy _

_C u there. (kissy emoticon)_ _- Rachel _

I groaned. I'm breaking up with Rachel today, because she's getting really clingy and overprotective and a little mean to some of my friends. For example, she thinks whenever I'm hanging out with my friends who are girls, she glares at them and tells them later to "back off Percy". Two friends, Sharon and Christina, have already been scared off by Rachel. I finished my breakfast, said bye to Mom and Paul, and headed for Central Park.

Rachel was already there, reading her phone. "Percy!" she cried when she saw me. I smiled half-heartedly back.

"I heard there's this great coffee shop nearby that just opened. Let's go check it out!" Rachel said, pointing to the coffee shop.

"Actually, Rachel, I came here to break up with you." I said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Rachel screeched. I winced. "WHO IS IT? I'M GOING TO RUIN THAT FREAKING IDIOT WHO STOLE YOU! WHO IS IT!?" Rachel screamed, grabbing my shirt and yelling in my face. I yanked my shirt from her hand and replied timidly,

"No one!"

"Then why are you breaking up with me?!" Rachel demanded, having finally stopped screaming.

"You're too clingy and overprotective. I mean, when I _talk_ to another girl you glare at her and steer me away. And you're being mean to some of my friends, like Christina and Sharon. We've talked about this before. You promised to be nicer." I explained.

"Oh. Those girls? But they were trying to steal you!" Rachel protested. I shook my head.

"They were my _friends_, Rachel." Then I turned around and… ran as fast as I could to Grover's home.

I headed for Botania Boulevard where Grover lived. I pressed his doorbell. The door opened and there stood Mrs Underwood, Grover's mom.

"Percy! Hello! You have come to see Grover, no? Would you like some honey and milk?" she smiled, greeting me a heavy Indonesian accent.

"Uh, no thanks Mrs Underwood! Where's Grover?" I asked hurriedly.

"Ah yes, he is with Nico and Leo and those girls in the nature den." Mrs Underwood replied. I bolted into the den.

"Hey Perce! What's up?" said Grover.

"I - broke up - with - Rachel." I panted, exhausted from running. Nico, Leo, Grover, Jessica, Thalia, and Silena all cheered loudly.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Jessica shouted. Grover passed around enchiladas and Cokes.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow. Nooooo!" Leo and Jessica chorused.

Silena was texting on her phone. She looked up and said, "Sorry guys, I've got to go, I'm meeting Charlie in 10 minutes." Charles Beckendorf is Silena's boyfriend. He's a big and burly guy. Everybody calls him by his last name; only Silena calls him "Charlie". I whined, "But you just got here!"

"Actually, she's been here for a long time. You're the one who's late." Nico said. Silena smiled apologetically. She re-applied another layer of lip gloss on her lips and fluffed up her hair before heading for the door.

"Have fun!" We yelled.  
I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow, mainly because

a. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

b. Mean teachers

c. Homework

We played Truth or Dare. During the game, we found out that Grover liked a girl called Juniper, another environmentalist like Grover himself. We forced Nico to prank call his dad, Hades, who is a guy that does not smile at all and say, "Hey Hades, I'm having an affair with someone else!"

imitating the girly voice of his mom, Persephone. He turned the phone on speaker phone mode, so we could all listen to Hades's was furious. Nico had to explain that it was a prank. When Hades finally knew it was a prank, he threatened to take away Nico's phone if he did that practically wet ourselves laughing.


End file.
